Englisc/Swadesh Liste
ic: I (Pers.Pron.1.Sg.) #'þu': You (2.sg!); plural is ȝiȝ #'wiȝ': we (1955: inclusive) #'þis': this (declined according to number/gender/case) #'þe': that (declined according to number/gender/case) #'hwa'?, ƕa?: who? (declined according to case: hwas, hwam, hwan) #'hwat'?, ƕat?: what? (declined according to case: hwas, hwam, hwat) #'ne': not (negative particle) #'all': all (of a number) #'maniȝ': many #'aan': one #'tweȝn'/'twa': two (tweȝn for masculine nouns, twa for feminine/neuter) #'great': big #'lang': long (not 'wide') #'small': small #þat Weif: woman #þe Werr: man (adult male human) #þe Mann: person (individual human) #þe Fisc: fish (noun) #þe Fugel: bird #þe Hund: dog #þie Luus: louse (plural: Lyse) #þe Beam: tree (not log) #þat Sæd: seed (noun!) #þat Leaf: leaf (botanics) #þie Wyrt: root (botanics) #þie Rind: bark (of tree) #þie Hyd: skin (1952: person’s) #þat Flæsc: flesh (1952 meat, flesh) #þat Blod: blood #þe Baan: bone #þat Fætt: grease (1952: fat, organic substance); in cooking: þat Smerre #þat Æȝȝ: egg #þe Horn: horn (of bull etc., not 1952)*7 #þe Tæȝl: tail #þie Feðer: feather (large, not down) #þat Feax: hair (on head of humans) #þe Hefd: head (anatomic) #þat Eare: ear #þat Eaȝe: eye #þie Nase: nose #þe Muuþ: mouth #þe Toþ: tooth (front, rather than molar); (plural: Tœðe) #þie Tunge: tongue (anatomical) #þie Klawe: claw (not in 1952)*6; fingernail: Fingernæ'ȝ'''l #þe '''Fot': foot (not leg); (plural: Fœte) #þat Knee: knee (not 1952)*5 #þie Hand: hand #þe Buuk: belly (lower part of body, abdomen) #þe Hals: neck (not nape!) #þie Bresten: breasts (female; 1955 still breast)*8 #þat Herte: heart #þe Lifer: liver #'drinken': drink (verb); (drinkþ, drank, gedrunken) #'etten': eat (verb); (ittþ, aat, geetten) #'beiten': bite (verb); (beiteþ, baat, gebitten) #'seen': see (verb); (siehþ, saah, geseen) #'hieren': hear (verb); (hierþ, hierde, gehierd) #'witten': know (facts); (waat, wiste, gewitten) #'slæpen': sleep (verb); (slæpþ, slepp, geslæpen) #'sterfen': die (verb); (stirfþ, starf, is gestorfen) #'kwellen': kill (verb); (kwellþ, kwallde, gekwalld) #'swimmen': swim (verb); (swimmþ, swamm, is geswummen) #'flieȝen': fly (verb); (flieȝþ, flog, is geflogen) #'gaan': walk (verb); (gæþ, geng, is gegaan) #'kommen': come (verb); (kommþ, kaam, is gekommen) #'licgen': lie (on side, recline); (liȝþ, laag, geleȝen) #'sitten': sit (verb); (sittþ, saat, is gesetten) #'standen': stand (verb); (stændeþ, stod, is gestanden) #'gefen': give (verb); (gifþ, gaaf, gegefen) #'secgen': say (verb)*1; (sæȝþ, sæȝde, gesæȝd) #þie Sunne: sun; (plural: Sunnen) #þe Mon: moon (not 1952)*2; (plural: Mone) #þe Sterr: star; (plural: Sterren) #þat Water: water (noun) #þe Reȝn: rain (noun, 1952 verb); verb: reȝnen, reȝnde, gereȝnd #þe Staan: stone #þe Sand: sand (opposite to following) #þe Grund: earth (=soil) #þie Wolke: cloud (not fog) #þe Smiek: smoke (noun, of fire) #þat Fyr: fire #þie Æsc(en): ash(es) #'birnen': burn (verb intr.!) #þe Pæþ: path (1952 road, trail; not street) #þe Berg: mountain (not hill) #'read': red (colour) #'grœn': green (colour) #'ȝoll': yellow (colour) #'hweit '(ƕeit): white (colour) #'swart': black (colour) #þie Naht: night #'haat': hot (adjective; 1952 warm, of weather) #'kald': cold (of weather); (kælder, kældest) #'full': full *4 #'niw': new #'god': good; (better, betst) #'rund': round (not 1952)*3 #'dryg': dry (substance!) #þe Name: name; (genitive: Namens; plural: Namen) Category:Englisc